A Very Amethyst Holiday
by PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe
Summary: A Christmas/New Years spin off to my Amethyst series! :D How do Ashley and the Cullens spend their holiday? What are the wolves up to in La Push? And what trouble will Emmett and Ashley get into in the name of the season? *Criticism Welcome*
1. Christmas Memories

**A/N: Soooo...Ashley came up with this great idea to have a Christmas special! So this will be a short Christmas/New Year special! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own absolutely nada. **

***Warning: The events that transpire in this special have NOTHING to do with the outcome of Amethyst Walls. It's like those specials on TV-like Shrek the Halls- that have ZERO to do with the movies. Just saying :D**

* * *

Ashley POV

_"ATTACK MY MUFFIN MINIONS! ATTACK!" I watched as my chocolate muffins charged toward enemy lines. They had to face the wrath of Aaron and his stinky, smelly, fatty Twinkies to the North! They had to defeat Alexis and her annoying and bratty Butterfingers to the West! East there was not but a large black abyss that threatened to swallow my entire army. And to the South was our only ally, Ashlyn the Wonderful with her population of choco tacos! I watched as she sighed and nodded toward her army, reluctantly sending them into battle. I smiled sardonically to myself. The mass of chocolate will defeat anything and everything in their way! We shall reign victorious! And Aaron and Alexis shall-_

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky!" I shot up, looking around in a daze, fully expecting a Twinkie to be standing over me ready to end me! I couldn't defend myself! I was nomming on a Butterfinger that tried...to...I looked down. I yanked Super Comfy Pillow out of my mouth and threw it. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a Butterfinger I was chewing on, but... why was I up again? Suddenly my phone began ringing again from...somewhere in my room.

To Do List:

1. Find my phone

2. YELL AT WHOEVER DECIDED TO FUCK WITH ME AND WAKE ME UP BEFORE I WAS GOOD AND READY!

3. Return to dream land where Aaron and Alexis are going down!

I looked around my room, trying to pin point with my stupor awesome ninja skills where the music was coming from. With a heavy heart, my eyes fixated on my closet. How the HELL did my phone end up in the closet? And how am I going to pry it from the evil little gremlins that resided inside? Whatever went behind those doors never returned...but I needed to get my phone. I needed to yell at whoever it was that was putting me through this ordeal. I needed to yell and scream and verbally abuse whoever this demon is. And if braving a closet that was the opening to hell itself... then so be it.

"Mommy, I love you." I whispered dramatically as I yanked the closet open. I stared in horror at the stack of junk that was piled from the very bottom up to the extreme top. A huge concrete block of junk that was loomed over me. A game of jenga, a house of cards...I remove one piece and EVERYTHING falls and attacks me! My eyes scanned over the block, searching for the phone, but I couldn't find it amongst the books, clothes, and other mysterious items. I took a step closer and carefully leaned my ear near the wall. The ring tone, which was going off for the fourth time (whoever was calling was very persistent), was coming from somewhere in the middle of the wall.

I'm sure I can come up with many reasons why this made ZERO sense... but it was early, I was pissed, and I was too tired to name them. Instead, I took a deep breath, held it, and lunged for the wall. I'm sure finding a needle in a fucking hay stack would be easier than this...but at least this needle sang to me. Then again... The sheer weight of everything in my closet, and the sharp corners and objects that were jabbing into me- I'm pretty sure I had a few knives in here...oops- I'm pretty sure I was in mortal danger here!

Alas! After clawing my through through the horrors of Hell, after bleeding to death, and pulling tooth and nails...(or after pushing through a pile of clothes, getting a paper cut, and having a corner of a book hit my front teeth...but it's whatever) I FOUND MY PHONE!

"This had better be good!" I growled into my phone, ready to chew this person out.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too sweetheart." Mommy's sarcastic voice floated in my ear. I perked up, ignoring the fact that I was surrounded by junk.

"Oh Mommy, hi! I have had the WORST morning! First someone decided to call me and ruin a PERFECT dream-really it was perfection. Then I..." I heard Ashlyn sigh from the other end of the line. It was one of her "she's-slow-I-have-to-be-patient" sighs. Wait... "Oooohhhhhhhh...I LOVE YOU ASHLYN! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I cried, hoping that my epic ninja love would be enough to keep her from being mad at me.

"I love you too...but for the first year ever it is cold on Christmas, so if you could please open your door, it would be nice." And with that she hung up the phone. MOMMY WAS HERE! I was out the door in a flash, running through the place to the front door. I fumbled with the locks in my haste, but what was waiting on the other side was worth it.

Mommy was standing there, in all her wonderfulness with one thing extra...SHE WAS WEARING A PURPLE TUTU! She looked ADORABLE! Ashlyn sighed, obviously not comfortable, and cleared her throat.

"I wish a merry Christmas," she sang. "I wish a merry Christmas, I wish a merry Christmas to my best friend Ashley." This was the BEST THING EVER! "I'm can't believe that I'm doing this, and it's really cold out here so please let me in!" I giggled and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside before tackling her. Best Christmas gift EVER!

* * *

I smiled to myself as the memory passed through my mind. Good times, good times.

"No no NO. You aren't doing it right! The tinsel goes over THERE."

"Rose...as family I am obligated to love you but if you don't shut up, the tinsel is going to be used to bind and gag you." I growled.

"Psh you could try." She grumbled underneath her breath.

I turned to look at Mommy "you heard her, she gave me permission."

"Touch her and you are grounded" She threatened with out looking up from the box of Christmas decorations. Rose stuck her tongue out at me before flipping her hair and walking off.

"MOMMY!"

"Be the more mature-" She looked up "...What the hell am I thinking...Just help me decorate the tree." She laughed, throwing a little Santa clause at me head. I caught it and plopped down next to her.

"Never get to do nothing..." I picked up reindeer ornament and started playing with it. "What time are we supposed to meet the hounds again?"

"They said to head out to La Push around three." she said, pausing and looking at me.

I nodded my head " I have no idea what they are planning either, but don't worry" I flexed " I can take them now." Ashlyn's eyes darkened a little but she smiled anyway.

"That you can."

I winced a little at the sadness that creeped into her voice. I tackled her over with a hug. " None of that now. Its almost Christmasssss." I whined in her ear. I felt her body tense and realized she was trying to shove me off, I humored her by toppling backwards. She laughed as I fell into the giant box of silver and red tinsel.

" I know that. And I also know that if you don't behave, Santa isn't bringing you anything this year." She threatened, wiggling another Santa ornament in my face. My jaw dropped

" Lies! That Fatty wouldnt dare skimp out on MY gifts. Not if he wants to see his work shop and sleigh in one piece..." I heard Rose scoff in the other room and mumble under her breath. " SHUT UP HAG." I growled sticking my tongue out to the ceiling. I looked at Ashlyn who was giving me the 'i'm-not-even-going-to-ask' look and smiled innocently. She stood up, giving up on trying to get me to focus long enough to decorate the gigantic tree Alice picked out. She looked down at me and I held my arms out to her. "Carry me?" I asked smiling widely. She stared at me, letting the question hang there before heading to the door and shaking her head.

"You are an odd child."

I called out to her while standing up and brushing the tinsel off "You know thats hereditary right, MOMMY?" I ran to her said and linked my arm through hers.

"Fair enough." She laughed.

* * *

**A/N: And so the first installation of the special is born! What'd you think? You know I really love reviews, but if you won't write them for me, think about this...**

**ASHLEY HERSELF WROTE THE VAMPIRE/PRESENT DAY SCENE! :DD That's exciting enough for reviews, right? Maybe we can get her to write more? Show us some love!**


	2. Puppy Love

**A/N: AAAANNNNNNND we're back! :DD First I would like to say: yes I know it's not Christmas anymore...BUT WHO REALLY WANTS THE HOLIDAYS TO END? Why can't we keep spreading holiday cheer even AFTER the initial day? Secondly, I would like to remind you that what happens in this special does not pertain to anything that will happen in the furture of Amethyst Walls. Don't forget! **

**Disclaimer: We tried. We really did. Ashley even caught Santa when he broke into her house and DEMANDED the deeds to Twilight and everything... but no amount of triple chocolate cookies would make him give them up. :( **

* * *

Ashley P.O.V

" I...I think I'm dyiiiiiiing." I moaned pathetically. "We've...been driving...forever..." I let my head fall back in exhaustion, my tongue sticking out of my mouth for effect.

"We aren't even out of the drive way yet Ashley." Ashlyn said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"EXACTLY!" I whined. " Cant...you just let me drive? Just this once?" I pleaded.

"I hated how you drove BEFORE you were sporting fangs. You think I'm going to be in a car with you now that you are suddenly a Fast And Furious pro?" She scoffed. "Yeah, don't think so sweetheart."

I stared at her for a moment. "...IT'S MY TRUCK!"

She pointed to herself. " Mommy."

" I-...Damn it to hell." I slouched in my seat and crossed my arms, ready to go full out pout mode. I opened my mouth before Ashlyn cut me of smoothly.

" Yes sweetie I know. ' you never get to do nothin'." she quoted me perfectly. I laughed.

"Well played Mommy...Well played."

" I only ever bring my A-game." she laughed with me. I nodded in agreement and turned on the radio to where it seemed like it was blaring. When I started to sing along Ashlyn looked at me.

"What?"

" Do you mind if everyone else gets to hear it too?" She asked.

I ducked my head. " I didn't mean to sing so loud - " She cut me off by smacking the back of my head, it didn't hurt of course, in fact I was worried that she hurt her hand, but it surprised me enough that I stopped talking.

" I love hearing you sing. I just meant that I can't hear the actual radio, the volume isn't loud enough Wonder Woman." she turned up the volume and stared at the radio for a minute before turning it back down. I looked at her and tilted my head to the side.

" I liked it better when you were singing it." I laughed loudly and pulled her into a hug.

" DRIVING! DRIIIIVING!"

* * *

"Finally!" I sang as we pulled into Josh's driveway. I jump out of the car before Ashlyn could slow it down and ran into the house. "ssssssSSEEEEEEEETH!" I yelled as I jumped at him as he was getting up to come meet us outside.

"Ash-!" he caught me as I took him back down to the couch.

"What's all the noise about?" Josh came around the corner and took one glance at me and Seth before running outside calling for Ashlyn like I did Seth. I heard a yelp of surprise and then an 'oof' as Mommy got knocked back into the truck. I laughed and nuzzled Seth's throat, inhaling deeply.

He chuckled and pet my head, his other arm wrapping around me "Merry Christmas to you too. You wanted your present that bad huh?"

I stiffened "P-present?"

"Oooooh should not have said that..." Ashlyn called from over Josh's shoulder. he had her flung over it so she had to prop herself up to look at us.

"What? All I said was Present-"

"SETH GRAB HER!" Mommy yelled right as I was jumping up and making a break for the door. Seth grabbed me around my waist and picked me up off the ground. I struggled against him, that is until he flipped me over so that I was facing him and my legs were around his hips. My intent and focus shifted immediately and I zeroed in on his lips.

"Uh, why did she act like there was a group of little kids with scraped knees outside?" Josh asked, slowly walking to the couch.

Ashlyn slapped his shoulder "That's not funny! you are going to get her hopes up." She turned to look at Seth. "But you KNOW she hates getting...well you know." she continued to mouth the word 'gifts' as if it were taboo.

"Well that's just something she is going to have to get over. Because I plan on spoiling her every chance I get." Seth replied, never removing his gaze from me.

Ashlyn snorted "Good luck, I've been barking up that tree for years." She patted the shoulder she was still thrown over "No pun intended of course."

Josh looked at her and waggled his eyebrows "Woof woof."

"Yup, Ashley is pretty stubborn, she just does not understand how much it hurts to give some one a gift, and have them treat it like the plague." Ashlyn said slowly shaking her head.

"So you won't mind your gift at all then right?" Josh asked.

There was a minute of silence.

"Ashley lets beat it! Quick!" Ashlyn called squirming to get her feet back on the ground. Josh Laughed loudly and tightened his grip on her backside.

"Practice what you preach, Baby." He said lowering her to the ground. Seth did the same and me and Ashlyn backed up until we were back to back, both of us glaring at our respective wolves.

"You think you can take them and get us to the truck?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, but they could keep up with the truck, we would have a better chance of getting away if you let me carry you and run you to freedom."

She paused. " This ONE time I will allow you to carry me, you just run like the wind."

"PLEASE the wind wishes it was as fast as me." I snorted "Now, the usual rendezvous place?"

"Yup." She said backing closer to me.

I nodded. "Alright then." I turned and grabbed her in a lightning fast movement.

Once I had her secured on my back, she yelled out "TO CANADA!" And I made a break for the door. I managed to get past Josh and Seth and make it outside, but that's it. I smacked into a brick wall and fell backwards, almost crushing Ashlyn. I turned at the last moment and cushioned her fall.

"Yeah I figured you would try to pull something like this. I know you two too well." A high pitch voice mocked.

"You little cheat. 'Figure' nothing, if it wasn't for your vision you would still be picking out Christmas sweaters for Jasper." the deep voice laughed while blocking our path."He thanks you two whole heartedly by the way."

"Damn it Emmett! I thought what we had was special! All the late night pranks, all the Xbox tournaments, did that mean ANYTHING to you? I can't believe you would betray me like this." I growled.

"And YOU" Ashlyn said standing up and looking at Alice. "Well...We expected this from you."

They both laughed. Alice shot us both a wink "Trust me, you two are going to be thanking us later." She nodded to Emmett, who proceeded to heft me and Ashlyn both up into his arms.

"Thank you SO much for being so kind as to escort us into the house EMMETT." I grumbled.

"Always here to help."

"Oh yeah, we can tell." Ashlyn said, angry at being thrown over yet another shoulder. Seth and Josh were both leaning against the couch, arms crossed and sporting twin smiles of victory. Emmett dropped us down and nodded toward the guys. There was something in the look the three of them shared that made my stomach tighten. I glanced at Ashlyn, whose forehead was crinkled in confusion.

Emmett closed the door behind him. Seth walked over and put his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. Josh did the same to Ashlyn. Seth looked down at me and smiled widely.

"What have you done with Ashlyn?" I whispered dramatically.

* * *

"What have you done with Ashlyn?" I whispered dramatically. I was currently being held HOSTAGE in one of Josh's spare rooms.

"She's fine. Josh is going to take care of her." Seth said lowly. His back to me.

"What...What are you going to do to me." I asked dropping my head.

He laughed. "You will find out soon enough." he said walking over to me and lifting my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh come on now Ashley. You're acting like I'm going to kill you or something."

"Might as well be..." I grumbled. He shoved me down and pinned me with his weight, his lips working against mine in a pace that made my head swim. I grabbed his shoulders to hold him to me, but he pried me off and stood up, chuckling.

I growled at him.

"Present first." he said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"...If my present is coming out of THERE I don't think my aversion to gifts is the only reason I don't want it..."

* * *

Mommy P.O.V

"I'll never talk. NEVER!" I yelled. I was resting against the headboard of Josh's bed, sitting with my arms and legs crossed, radiating defiance. Josh walked over to the bed and stood there, looking down at me with a glint in his eye.

"That's fine... I have my ways of making you talk...among other things.." He said darkly.

I tensed "Ashley will come for me."

"Ashley is going to be similarly preoccupied. No one will save you." he said flashing his canines. I looked toward the door, calculating my chances of escape. "You aren't fast enough. I'd catch you and bring you back before you could blink." He purred. "Now...for your gift..." He turned away from me and started toward the bathroom. "You are going to love it."

" Is that a threat or a promise?" I grumbled at him.

He paused in the door way. Looking at me over his shoulder he said lowly "...Both." Josh closed the door behind him.

I sat there for a moment, stunned, frightened...and more than a little confused.

* * *

Ashley P.O.V

"I can't die from old age, right?" I called from the bed. I made myself comfy...which meant that was laying sideways on the bed and was hanging virtually upside down. Hey, comfy doesn't necessarily mean practical

"Right. Why?" Seth answered from the bathroom.

"Cause I swear I can FEEL the gray hairs growing."

"You aren't funny."

"Now that's a lie. And a bad one at that. If you are going to lie to me, lie WELL at least." I snorted.

The door opened then and my jaw dropped.

_Wouldn't your jaw be RISING since you are upside down?_

I do not have time for you right now, shut it! I mentally snapped at scoffed at me. _Hormones_

I slowly rolled over onto my stomach, my eyes never leaving the sight before me.

"By that look, I'm assuming you like your gift?" Seth said huskily. I nodded slowly and rose to all fours. "Do you want it now?" He asked lowly.

I paused for a moment, taking in what was before me "...I want it." I growled. Merry Fucking Christmas to me! **(:D)**Mommy POV

* * *

I gasped as Josh finally came out of the bathroom. My hands clenched into fist at my side and I slowly uncurled myself.

He laughed lowly, taking a few steps toward me. "You like?" I nodded, heat licking my cheeks. He growled lowly " How much." he whispered. I shivered and my breath came out in a rush. "Hmmmm...Right answer..." He purred, closing the distance between us

* * *

**A/N: ^/^ Reviews get rid of my embarrassment!**


	3. How Did I Let This Happen?

**A/N: We have returned! :DD **

**Disclaimer: We own ZERO!**

* * *

Ashley POV

I sighed in contentment as Seth's weight pressed against me, his hips rocked against mine while his lip lavished my throat and collar bone. I couldn't remember how long we had been at it, it seemed like an eternity, the most blissful one yet. I dragged my nails down his back and moaned.

"Mmmm best gift ever.." I chuckled breathlessly.

He paused above me to kiss my lips and laughed "Well if you are enjoying your gift-"

"Which I very much so am." I purred, rolling my hips.

He moaned before continuing what he was saying "Then I am sure Ashlyn is just in heaven right now." I laughed with him. I'm sure just out of love for Josh she would adore whatever gift he bought for her. I mean, they were soul mates, they were perfect for each other, the love they feel for each other is so strong that-

_...What...have you let happen... _Brain whispered.I tensed.

"_Trust me, you two are going to be thanking us later..._"Alice's words echoed in my head. I thought of the look Emmett shared with Seth and Josh, the one I couldn't decipher at the moment. Suddenly it all clicked in one painfully loud burst.

_SHES INNOCENT!_ I screamed mentally.

_Not anymore... _Brain said softly _You yourself have been busy for hours...I'm sure that by now..._

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I pushed Seth away and ran to put on my pants and bra.

"What? What did I do?" Seth asked getting up from the floor.

I pointed at Seth "You...You...MASTERMIND!" I ran to find the room that Ashlyn was being held captive in by that loathsome dog, praying I wasn't too late.

* * *

MPOV

Josh was...Amazing...and...just...amazing. I was exhausted, and more than satisfied. Josh wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my neck and inhaling deeply. I tilted my head, encouraging him to explore as he wished. He chuckled and lazily ran his tongue up my throat.

"How do you feel?" He asked, letting his breath bath my neck.

I shivered "Deliciously exhausted."

"Hmmm good...that means I did something right." he moved to where he was hovering over me. I looked up at him and my face got hot again. I made what I thought was a subtle move to pull the blanket higher up around me. Josh grabbed my hands and put them above my head, yanking the blanket away. "None of that now. There is nothing before me that I do not love with every fiber of my being." He kissed me "Everything I see is beautiful."

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, feigning shock.

"Nu-uh" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He growled and positioned him self between my legs. "Well then...maybe I should just show you...again.."

"GET. THE FUCK. OFF OF HER YOU MONGREL!" I yelped loudly as I heard Ashley screaming, the door splintered open and Josh was suddenly across the room, pulling on a pair of jeans.

" DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Josh growled stomping over to Ashley, who much to my...well not surprise, was only wearing a bra and her jeans.

Seth came running in, buttoning his jeans. "ASHLEY! Calm down!" He grabbed her by the waist. She smacked him away and put her nose up, sniffing the air. Her pupils seemed to narrow into slits.

"You...Lowly...Mongrel...HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MOMMY!" She lunged for Josh and tackled him down.

"ASHLEY CHEYENNE!" I screamed, getting on my knees and holding the blanket to me. I was more than just a little humiliated at having everyone run in after what me and Josh did, but knowing that we weren't the only ones enjoying ourselves made me feel better.

As soon as I called for her, Ashley dashed to the bed, appearing before me and holding my hands. "Mommy are you okay? Did he hurt you at all?" She asked frantically, her red/gold eyes searching my face.

" I'm not a RAPIST you know." Josh mumbled, getting up and popping his back.

"Shut it dog, I am trying very hard not to kill you right now." Ashley growled without looking away from me or hardening her expression. I flicked her forehead, I knew it wouldn't hurt her, and I actually kind of hurt myself, but I knew it would get my point across.

"Ashley...I am a big girl. I can make my own decisions. I am Mommy. Besides you are not one to cut it." I said waving to a half-naked Seth.

"Yes, But I am OLDER. By about a year."

I scoffed. Suddenly she turned and lowered her head, glaring at Josh.

"Did you know?" She asked. He hesitated, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Did. You. KNOW?" She asked again, tensing like she was going to spring.

He nodded. "Yes. I knew. And I acted accordingly." Josh said seriously.

Ashley relaxed a little bit. "Good...Not happy still...But good." she looked around. "All dogs out. I need to talk with Ashlyn."

ASHLYN? No Mommy? Wifey? ...I was in trouble...

Seth and Josh hesitated before nodding and leaving through what was left of the door.

"Ashley?" I asked when she stayed silent.

"Was he good to you?" she asked without looking at me, fixing her gaze on a corner.

I paused. "Yes...he was good to me...Everything is fine." I said softly.

She shook her head "No...its not...something horrible is about to happen.." Ashley said gravely.

I tensed "If you kill him I swear I will never forgive-"

"No. Worse." She pulled me into a tight hug before releasing me and holding my hands. "Mommy... I...I think we need to have The Talk."

* * *

**A/N: Ashley giving me The Talk...after THIS! oh goodness...reviews help make the world right again :DD**


End file.
